


Bite

by Orcusnox (Cat9894)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a bite.</p><p>*Based on the doujinshi "Bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For ladyila on Tumblr

    It started with a bite.

    Somehow, Deadpool nibbling playfully on Peter’s finger turned into wet, messy kisses in back alleys and on the roof of whatever building they happened to collide on. It was never sweet, and certainly never planned – Peter just had no defences against the overwhelming force that was Wade Wilson.

    Wade’s teeth unerringly found his skin – the skin on his hands, his throat, his arms… And if he couldn’t bite, he pinched: fingers leaving blue bruises along Peter’s ribs and down his legs.

    Peter thought it was probably a bad sign that he _really_ liked looking at the marks when he was alone in the shower.

 

* * *

  

    Peter wasn’t stupid. He knew the first time that he came home to find Deadpool sprawled on his couch that this – whatever ‘this’ was – wouldn’t end well for him. The smirk on Wade’s face only served to support the feeling of dread in his gut.

    But he didn’t stop Wade crowding him against the wall, didn’t stop Wade from kissing him so roughly he can taste blood on his tongue, didn’t stop Wade from sinking his teeth into Peter’s neck. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping Wade’s name, couldn’t stop thrusting into Wade’s rough hands.

    And when he came, shuddering and breathless, he was the one to drop to his knees. He was the one to bat Wade’s hand away from his cock, the one to pull the frankly impressive member from Wade’s suit, the one to press an almost sweet kiss to the very tip before swallowing the mercenary down.

    Wade came down his throat, and Peter was left thinking that it had been the best night of his life.

 

* * *

  

    The first time Wade fucked him, Peter fought back.

    He tried to squirm out from under Wade, tried to flip the mercenary off him. He was pretty sure he even scratched Wade at one point, fingers digging into Wade’s scarred skin as he twisted and struggled.

    He didn’t understand exactly why he was trying so hard to get away – he wanted this, wanted _Wade_. But the primal side of his brain, the spider part, wasn’t going to lay back and just take it. So he fought, biting Wade’s lips and shoving at him with every bit of his strength.

    Peter only submitted when Wade bit his throat with a growl, hard enough to make Peter gasp, and after that, all Peter could remember was overwhelming pleasure, the passage of time marked by the sharp bursts of pain when Wade bit him.

 

* * *

  

    Pretty soon, Peter was covered in bite marks. His neck, in particular, got so bad he had to wrap a bandage around it. Wade visited him every night, and he won’t let the marks _heal_.

    Anyone else would have run. Would have disappeared without a trace, hiding from the mercenary before he devoured them whole.

    Peter, unfortunately, had never been very good at knowing when to run.

 

* * *

  

    “Harder,” Peter gasped, bent in half as Wade fucked him into the mattress. Wade’s teeth dug into Peter’s offered throat, hard enough that Peter could feel blood flow onto the bedsheets underneath him. Wade licked most of it away, making ridiculously pleased noises as he took another bite, sinking his teeth into Peter’s collarbone.

    The sharp pain had Peter’s muscles clenching and relaxing, a long, drawn out groan reverberating around the room. It morphed into a high pitched whine when Wade thrust in particularly hard, hips finding just the right angle to slam against Peter’s prostate.

    “You’re too good to me, baby boy,” Wade growled, voice rough in Peter’s ear. “You never fucking run.”

    Peter moaned, fingers fluttering along the pitted line of Wade’s ribs, nails digging into the spaces between them. “Never,” he agreed breathlessly. A dry chuckle escaped his throat before it turned into another groan. His back arched, mouth falling opened as he gasped at the ceiling.

    “That’s it, baby boy,” Wade said, licking a hot stripe up Peter’s throat. “Tell me again.”

    “I – _oh_ – won’t run!” Peter gasped. “I don’t – it’s not – _mmm, yes! Just like that!_ – I _need_ you, W- _ah_ -ade…”

    “ _Fuck_ ,” Wade hissed, voice harsh and brittle. “You taste so good, Spidey.”

    Peter whined, voice rising in pitch when Wade grabbed his thighs and pushed them further apart, pressing himself further into Peter. His hips snapped, the sound of slapping skin drowned out by the sounds spilling from Peter’s open mouth.

    “Wade,” Peter whimpered mindlessly, hands catching the back of Wade’s bald head. “ _Please_.”

    Wade sank his teeth into Peter’s shoulder obligingly, and Peter came with a hoarse scream.

 

* * *

  

    Their relationship was far from perfect. But it suited them both, no matter what the other heroes said. And maybe Peter could stand to be a little firmer with Wade, and maybe Wade could stand to be a little sweeter to Peter… But they were old enough to sort out their own shit, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due. This is all ladyila's fault. Blame/thank them.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
